witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Cendres de Wyzima
Guide Ayant tout récemment découvert que le Grand Maître de l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente est en fait aussi chef de la Salamandre, le sorceleur et son allié (soit Yaevinn, Siegfried ou Triss) retournent à Wyzima pour informer le roi. Les choix que Geralt à fait jusqu'ici sont déjà en évidence en Témérie et ailleurs et les conséquences, également se montre lors de ses discussions avec Foltest. Politics aside, Geralt brings the King up to date on what he has found and the latter urges him to finish the job, for 8000 (10000 less an appropriate amount of income tax). The witcher then sets out, still aided by his ally, to find the Grand Maître dans le cloître and finally retrieve the stolen Secrets des sorceleurs. Along the way he meets some of his former friends and allies, frightened refugees, mutants assassins, grands frères et une zeugle. Le monastère... l'affrontement final avec le Grand Maître. Notes * Voir aussi la traduction du guide « Gamepressure » Phases Rencontre avec le roi La traque Le roi m'a promis 8000 orins pour l'élimination du Grand maître. Je dois traverser tout Wyzima jusqu'au monastère à la force du glaive et l'abattre. Je dois traverser tout Wyzima jusqu'au monastère à la force du glaive et abattre le Grand maître. Jaskier Jaskier est resté en arrière pour écrire ses chansons absurdes sur les événements actuels. Je dois continuer de traquer le Grand maître jusqu'au monastère. Je dois continuer de traquer le Grand maître jusqu'au monastère. Civils + Mutants ou Mutants + Les grands frères ou Siegfried |} L'invitation Je dois suivre cet homme. Je pourrai peut-être trouver un passage dans les caves du bâtiment. Les rues sont dangereuses. Je vais essayer de trouver un passage par les caves. La clef Notre hôte affirme que nous pouvons passer dans l'autre bâtiment par les caves de cette maison et que ça nous évitera une longue section de rues en feu. Je dois chercher la clef. J'ai entendu qu'elle se trouve quelque part dans le bâtiment. Je dois chercher la clef des caves. J'ai entendu qu'elle se trouve quelque part dans le bâtiment. Le chemin par les caves J'ai la clef du passage. Nous allons gagner beaucoup de temps et éviter bien des efforts en passant par les caves. J'ai l'intention de passer par les caves. Le fou A l'étage, nous avons rencontré un homme qui, à mon avis, a dû trop en voir dans sa vie. D'après lui, nous pouvons sortir du bâtiment par la fenêtre. D'après cet homme, nous pouvons sortir du bâtiment par la fenêtre. Scoia'tael ou Chevaliers de l'Ordre ou Yaevinn |} Chevaliers de l'Ordre ou Scoia'tael ou Chevaliers mutants Les égouts ou Le chevalier blessé ou Le zeugle Au monastère Nous avons réussi à vaincre le zeugle. Nous devons maintenant trouver la sortie des égouts et rejoindre le monastère. Nous devons maintenant trouver la sortie des égouts et rejoindre le monastère. Les croyants Nous sommes proches du monastère mais il va falloir affronter une bataille sauvage avant de faire face au Grand maître. Nous devons nous battre jusqu'au monastère. Les portes du monastère Nous avons vaincu les gardes. J'y suis presque. Il est temps d'entrer dans le monastère. Confrontation Les appartements du Grand maître Les appartements du Grand maître sont derrière cette porte. Ces gardes doivent avoir la clef. Quand je franchirai le seuil, un terrible combat à mort va commencer. Je dois me préparer pour un combat à mort. Face à face Ma rencontre avec le Grand maître ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. L'affrontement avec Jacques d'Aldersberg est imminent, la traque touche à sa fin. J'ai acculé le Grand maître à un duel duquel un seul d'entre nous sortira vivant. Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Epilogue cs:Popel Wyzimy de:Asche von Vizima en:The Ashes of Vizima es:Las cenizas de Wyzima it:Le ceneri di Vizima pl:Popioły Wyzimy ru:Пепел Вызимы